christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Teresa of the Andes
|death_date= |feast_day=July 13 |venerated_in= |image=Santa Teresa de los Andes.jpg |imagesize=300px |caption=Teresa of the Andes |birth_place=Santiago, Chile |death_place=Carmelite monastery in the township of Los Andes, Chile |titles= |beatified_date=April 3, 1987 |beatified_place=Santiago, Chile |beatified_by=Pope John Paul II |canonized_date=March 21, 1993 |canonized_place=Rome |canonized_by=Pope John Paul II |attributes=small cross, flowers |patronage=young people |major_shrine=Sanctuary of Auco-Rinconada in the township of Los Andes, Chile |suppressed_date= |issues= |prayer= |prayer_attrib= }} Saint Teresa of the Andes, Teresa de Jesús "de los Andes," (July 13, 1900 – April 12, 1920) was a Chilean nun canonized as a saint by the Roman Catholic Church. She was born Juana Fernández Solar in Santiago, Chile: her nickname was "Juanita". She was the daughter of an upper-class family. Early in her life she read an autobiography of the French Saint Thérèse de Lisieux; the experience had a profound effect on Juanita's already pious character, coming to the realization she wanted to serve God. In 1919, at age 19, Juanita became a Discalced Carmelite novice and took the name Teresa. Toward the end of her short life, Teresa began an apostolate of letter-writing, sharing her thoughts on the spiritual life with many people. Still aged 19 she contracted typhus and made her religious profession. She died April 12, 1920 during Holy Week. She was three months short of her 20th birthday, and had yet 6 months to complete her canonical novitiate and to be legally able to make her religious vows. She died as a Discalced Carmelite novice. Teresa remains popular with the estimated 100,000 pilgrims who visit each year the shrine where her remains are venerated in the Sanctuary of Auco-Rinconada in the township of Los Andes; 60 miles from Santiago. She is Chile's first saint, and is specially popular among females and younger people. During the early 90's, the popular telenovela actress Paulina Urrutia (Culture Minister in Chile since 2006), played Teresa in a television miniseries for the TVN Chile network. This became one of her most popular roles, to the point that people asked her in the streets to bless them. She was beatified by Pope John Paul II in Santiago de Chile on April 3, 1987. Luis, one of her siblings, was present at her beatification. He was the last direct relative of hers still alive in those years. She is the first Discalced Carmelite Nun to become a Saint outside the boundaries of Europe and the fifth Saint Teresa in Carmel together with Saints Teresa of Avila, of Florence, Benedicta of the Cross and of Lisieux. See also * Carmelite Rule of St. Albert * Book of the First Monks * Constitutions of the Carmelite Order * Hermit External links *St Teresa of Jesus of the Andes OCD, July 13 - Memorial * Sanctuary of Auco-Rinconada *Discalced Carmelite Calendar and Saints *Saint Teresa of Los Andes *Vatican news *Terese of the Andes *Carmelite Vocation *"Sayings of Light and Love" - Spiritual Maxims of John of the Cross Category:1900 births Category:1920 deaths Category:20th-century Christian female saints Category:Carmelite nuns Category:Carmelite spirituality Category:Child saints Category:Chilean Roman Catholic saints Category:Female saints Category:People from Santiago de:Teresa de Los Andes es:Teresa de Los Andes fr:Thérèse des Andes he:תרזה הקדושה מלוס אנדס hu:Fernández Solar Szent Terézia pl:Teresa od Jezusa z Andów pt:Teresa dos Andes ru:Тереза Иисуса sv:Teresa de Los Andes